


Chipped

by Spoiler1001



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Mentioned Gwen Stacy, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Peter rips out his own heart to hide his feelings. But he is a too loving to Johnny.





	Chipped

Johnny knew he watched him sleep. He could feel Peter's eyes on him and it pulled him from sleep. He looked up towards the door only to find if open and the doorway empty. Johnny was too tired from his own issues to really say anything, but just stood up and walked to the hallway to find it empty, closing his door, and going back to his fitful sleep.

His dreams were filled with death and pain and emptiness. His mind placed him back to his own personal hell, being killed just to be brought back to die. It made him shiver despite everything. 

Peter didn't react to Johnny walking into the kitchen. He did react to Johnny picking him up and away from the stove. In a reflex peter wrapped his arms around Johnny neck for stability, letting out a surprised grunt. 

"Not letting you anywhere near that. You'll burn food just by looking at it." Johnny grinned and gently unwrapped Peter's arms from around his neck, purposely not mentioning the sting as the skin on the back of his neck unattached from Peter's fingertips. 

Peter tried to smile but the bags under his eyes seemed to weigh down his mood.

"Tell you what? I'll cook breakfast and you'll order pizza for dinner." Johnny went to the fridge to see what was fresh enough to not try to eat them first. Peter stood where he was for a second and went to sit down, straightening his tie. Johnny decided on eggs and toast, cooking the food without turning the stove on.

"You would be great at heating up leftovers." Peter chuckled to himself. 

Johnny placed the food in front of Peter. "You know damn well neither of us have leftovers after we eat." 

"Well…"

"Peter." Johnny snapped his head up, the movement causing peter to jump back. "You need the calories. Tell me you've been eating enough." 

"I've been eating when I'm hungry." Peter said, picking at his eggs. 

"But…" johnny pressed. 

"I haven't been hungry." Peter looked away. 

Johnny sighed then grinned, his teeth seemingly brighter than before. "I'm gonna change that." 

Peter had eaten some of eggs. "I'm sure. But you don't need to be my caretaker." 

"I'm not trying to be." Johnny said, "but if you're 'looking out' for me. I'm doing the same for you." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter said as he finished his meal, getting up to go.

"Wait. Let me pack you lunch." Johnny smiled. "Put some meat on your bones"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that bad." Johnny just grabbed his hand and traced the bones on the back of his hands. 

"You don't take care of yourself." He whispered.

"It was hard to." Peter barely made a sound as he spoke. 

Johnny placed a kiss on Peter's cheek and handed him a sandwich in a bag from the fridge. "Well now you have me back, and grab your coat it's gonna rain." 

Peter nodded, bright red and suddenly speechless.

He forgot the coat.

* * *

  
  


Johnny was watching the television when Peter came home, wearing shorts over his speedo, still no shirt on. Peter dropped his shirt on the ground as he slammed the door. "Johnny, you need to move out."

"W-what?" He looked up at Peter, who stood behind him, his undershirt sticking to his chest and his hair stuck onto face, covering his eyes, shivering. 

"It's not gonna work out. You can't stay here. Go home." Peter whispered, his voice cracking. 

"Why? What D-D-Did I do?" Johny sat up and moved towards Peter, who took a step back. "D-did I-I o-ov-overssstep? Was it th-the kiss?" 

"No, Johnny."

"Bullshit. If you need personal space, I can back off, let you breathe." Johnny had tears in his eyes. 

"No, Johnny it's not that, well it is but not what you think." Peter sighed. 

"Then what the hell is it?!" Johnny whispered and took a step towards his room. Peter finally let out a quiet sob. 

"It's me. I can't get used to you being here and this morning made me realise how much I wanted to." Johnny froze as Peter spoke through his tears. "But I keep seeing you die. At night, sometimes I see you getting cut in half like a piece of paper, and other times its your neck, and my fault. I keep seeing you die in my arms and if I put some distance between us, you'll be safer." 

"Pete, you know that's not gonna work." Johnny said, placing a hand on where his scars intersected on his chest. "I'm not gonna be any safer without you in my immediate surroundings, plus I don't think you could be able to handle the nightmares without me here." Johnny turned to look at Peter, his ribs sticking out a bit further than they used to, even under all that muscle. 

"I could call you" Peter mumbled and Johnny walked over and hugged Peter. He was freezing even against Johnny's fiery skin and upon further examination his lips were turning blue. 

"It won't be the same. We both know that." Johnny mumbled as he placed a small kiss on Peter's hairline. "Let's get you warm and we can discuss this like adults." 

"We were. It would be smart to go." Peter whispered as Johnny lead him into the bedroom to get changed. 

Johnny gave Peter a sardonic smirk. "I'm not known for making smart decisions."

* * *

  
  


Peter went to bed that night with a rock in his stomach, knowing the dreams that await him. He almost wanted to take a guess at how he would lose his best friend tonight. He almost teared up again at the thought. He couldn't stand to see the lights flicker out from his eyes. It shook him to his core. 

"Alright, time for sleep." Johnny Storm's voice pulled him from his thoughts as he slipped into bed, right next to him. "Unless you really want me to go."

"No. Never. It's just that wouldn't you be comfortable in your own bed?" Peter asked as he subconsciously made room for Johnny. 

"It's easier for the both of us if we just share a bed, you can actually be sneaky about watching me sleep." Johnny whispered as he placed his head on the pillow next to Peter. Peter traced with his fingers where Johnny's scar was, from right under his jaw to his belly button a cut down, and the other from right to left of the fleshy parts of his stomach. "Hey. Don't think about that ok. I'm right here. Just stay with me." 

"I missed you so much." Peter put his head under Johnny's chin. 

"I missed you too." Johnny said as Peter dozed off in the pleasant warmth of one of his closests friends. Johnny followed soon after. 


End file.
